turtledovefandomcom-20200216-history
Alabama
Alabama is a state located in the Southern United States. It is bordered by Tennessee to the north, Georgia to the east, Florida and the Gulf of Mexico to the south, and Mississippi to the west. The state capital is Montgomery while the largest city is Birmingham. Alabama became the twenty-second state admitted to the Union on December 14, 1819. The state seceded from the Union in 1861 to become part of the Confederate States of America. It was readmitted to the Union in 1868. By a narrow margin of just over 20,000 votes, most Alabama citizens in 2018 did not feel that a pedophile is the best person to represent their civic virtues. This good sense was cancelled out in 2019 when Alabama's Senate began passing a series of laws reducing the legal status of a woman to that of a breeding sow. Alabama in The Disunited States of America Alabama was a nation-state in North America. What was funny in Alabama might be a fighting insult in nearby Mississippi, and vice versa.The Disunited States of America, p. 57. Alabama in The Guns of the South Alabama 'was the fourth state to secede from the United States, withdrawing from the Union on January 11, 1861. It was the first state admitted to the Confederate States of America, joining on March 13, 1861. After the Union cause was routed on all fronts in the 1864 campaign at the end of the Second American Revolution, Alabama's departure from the Union was reluctantly recognized by U.S. President Abraham Lincoln as he agreed to a peace treaty with the Confederacy. As one of the strongest pro-slavery states in the C.S.A., Alabama voted decisively for Patriot Party candidate Nathan Bedford Forrest in the 1867 presidential election, providing him with 11 electoral college votes. This was the largest state (in terms of population) that Forrest carried.The Guns of the South'', appendices. The State of Alabama was the namesake of the famous (or infamous, depending on whether one had a pro-Confederate or pro-Union point of view) screw sloop-of-war CSS Alabama, one of the C.S. Navy's most successful commerce raiders. Alabama in Southern Victory '''Alabama became a "dry" state, prohibiting the sale of alcohol in the years before the Great War.American Front, pg. 101 During the Great War, the Sloss Steel Foundry was important to the Confederate war effort.See generally, American Front and Walk in Hell. After the C.S. lost the Great War, Alabama became a firmly Freedom Party state, although its faith wavered when the President Wade Hampton V was assassinated by a Freedomite in Birmingham in June 1922.Blood and Iron, pg. 517-18. Thanks to the efforts of Party leaders such as Jefferson Pinkard, in 1933 a group of Freedom Party Stalwarts actually attacked a rally for Whig candidate Samuel Longstreet, with the tacit approval of law enforcement.The Center Cannot Hold, pg 466-67. It also became a center of an ongoing Negro rebellion in the period immediately following Jake Featherston's inauguration as President in 1934.Drive to the East, pg. 452 During the Second Great War, Alabama was again an industrial center key to the C.S. war effort, specifically Birmingham and Huntsville.See, generally, the Settling Accounts series. After Georgia fell to United States General Irving Morrell, his advance turned to Alabama. Huntsville fell in mid 1944. C.S. General George Patton had hoped to make Birmingham his last stand, but after continual aerial bombing by the U.S and the threatened use of a superbomb, he realized the futility of his action, and surrendered.In at the Death, pg. 339-340. Armstrong Grimes was stationed in Alabama after the war. The Peace Bowl was held in Alabama.Ibid., pg. 584. Alabama in The Two Georges See Florida (The Two Georges), Cherokee Nation (The Two Georges), Georgia (The Two Georges). Literary Comment In the North American Union, the southern section of OTL Alabama is part of the province of Florida, along with the southern portion of Mississippi and the Florida Parishes of Louisiana. The northwestern portion of the state is part of the Cherokee Nation along with northern Mississippi, northeastern Louisiana, and southeastern Arkansas. The remainder of the state is still part of Georgia.Map The Two Georges, frontispiece. See Also *Dothan Province, a province in the Kingdom of Detina in The War Between the Provinces series that is based on the state of Alabama. References Alabama Alabama Category:Countries in North America (Fictional Work) Category:The Disunited States of America Category:The Guns of the South Alabama